Avatar: The Clone Wars: The Poisoned Flame Part 1
by D4lekCrusher
Summary: Seeking revenge for his recent loss in the Clone Wars Count Dooku breaks The Joker and The Riddler out of Arkham Asylum where they too have a mind for revenge. Written by me and Legionary Prime, T for mild language
1. Arkham Breakout

This is a new story from me and Legionary Prime called The Poisoned Flame it is a Batman crossover with Star Wars The Clone Wars review and enjoy

Author's Note: I do not own Star Wars The Clone Wars or Batman neither the characters related in this story

Chapter 1: Arkham Breakout

Thunder and lightning crashed around Arkham Asylum as the building stood tall around red sky. A tall looking man looked out onto the eerie building, he had a white beard and white hair more lightning crashed as he sighed a deep sigh.

"Arkham Asylum" the man muttered "the insane asylum" he walked to the big black doors as more lightning crackled around the building, he entered the building in which he was greeted by screaming and mad people, the security guards stared at the man like he was a stranger then another man greeted him this man was the warden of Arkham Asylum Quincy Sharp

"So" Sharp said and the other man handing his ID "you're a count, strange name but it checks out" he handed the count's ID back and straightened his tie

"Are the patients Joker and Edward Nygma ready?" The count asked and Sharp looked surprised

"Those patients" Sharp stammered "why would you want those patients?" the count looked at Sharp with an angry expression

"If I don't have those patients now" before the count could finish the alarms wailed around the building

"Joker!" A Guard yelled "he's escaped!" then an arrow hit the guard in the neck causing him to topple over with a thud, before the guard died he had a huge smile on his face. The figure holding the bow was tall and sleek, he had a purple suit, a green tie and a white face with a smile shaped scar across his mouth

"Somebody wanted me?" The Joker said with a mock expression he bounded over to the dead guard with laughter

"Ah" The Count laughed and the Joker looked up recognising the Count's voice, he took a knife out and sprinted towards him

"You know" The Joker whispered "you sound a lot like that bastard Hugo Strange!" and with a swish of his hand the count got up and the Joker fell to the floor

"I" The Count snarled "am nothing like him" he walked over to the Joker "I have a proposition for you and your cellmate The Riddler" at the mention of those words The Joker looked angry

"The Riddler" The Joker snarled with envy "and I have nothing in common" he looked at the Count with a shocked expression

_This man isn't joking _The Joker thought _and that's normally what I do _

"So are you interested?" The Count asked and the Joker stared at him with a stern look "in my offer?" 

"What offer?" Joker asked "what do he and I get out of this?"

"A new world" The Count replied "be general's at my side, join my Separatists and we can bring the Republic to its knees"

"Not interested" Joker said "I'm a psychopath not some General" he walked back to his cell when the count spoke some more

"Shame" The Count muttered and the Joker stopped "I was hoping to get you two out of this place" at those words The Joker turned back round

"What's the offer?" he asked

"Join me" The Count explained "and I will get you out of here forever" and then the Joker walked to the Count and shook his hand

"I'll get The Riddler out" The Joker said "wait for my signal" and just like that he dashed off to the Riddler's cell and alarms went off with a bang! Literally as the Joker had placed bombs on them which made them blow up and most of the asylum itself then the Joker, Riddler and the Count ran into the night


	2. A Mysterious Riddle

Hi guys here is chapter 2 of The Poisoned Flame Part 1 review and enjoy this chapter was written by Legionary Prime and it is a short chapter

* * *

><p>Chapter 2: A Mysterious Riddle<p>

* * *

><p>Obi-Wan and Anakin were staring at the footage. They saw the Joker and the Riddler escape Arkham Asylum.<p>

"This isn't good," Obi-Wan said.

"Yeah, I know. Two criminal masterminds escaped the Asylum and are on the loose. Who knows what mayhem they can cause," Anakin said.

"Sirs!" Said the familiar voice of Captain Rex.

The two Jedi turned towards him.

"What is it Captain Rex?" Anakin asked.

"Sir, I just got reports that Padawan Tano is kidnapped and I have a note from the kidnapper," Rex said while handing Anakin a green card with a purple question mark on it.

He opened the card, a projection comes out of it.

Anakin and Obi-Wan were looking at the Riddler.

"Jedi Knights, if you want your Padawan back. You have to go to a different TIME other than yours. But hurry, she doesn't have much TIME left as she is in the WAYNE,"  
>He said and with that he disappeared.<p>

"What does it mean Sirs?" Rex asked.

"I know who can help. Get me the Avatar, Alex,".

"What has happened to Ahsoka, Anakin?" The hologram of Alex the Avatar asked.

"She has been kidnapped by a criminal mastermind known as the Riddler who is working with someone called the Joker," Anakin said.

"I know them. They are notorious criminals from Gotham City that came here by accident and were captured. Did the Riddler leave some type of clue to where Ahsoka might be?" Alex asked.

"It was 'Jedi Knights, if you want your Padawan back. You have to go to a different TIME other than yours. But hurry, she doesn't have much TIME left as she is in the WAYNE'."

"It must have something to do with Bruce Wayne and the different time has to be on Earth, specifically Gotham City. I will arrive there when I can,"

Anakin and Obi-Wan traveled to Gotham though a special portal

There they were greeted by a man wearing a tux.

"You must be Bruce Wayne or should I say Batman?" Anakin said.

Bruce Wayne's eye twitched when he heard Anakin say that.

"You must of mistaken me for someone else Master Skywalker. I am just a Billionaire," He said.

"Jedi can read minds you know that right? But don't worry your secret it safe," Anakin said.

Bruce let out a sigh of relief.

"Follow me, we have much to discuss,"


	3. The Poisoned Flame

Hi guys here is chapter 3 of The Poisoned Flame Part 1 review and enjoy

* * *

><p>Chapter 3: The Poisoned Flame<p>

* * *

><p>Ahsoka woke up inside a dimly lit room, her head was still throbbing after the abduction and once she thought she could see a Silent well a dead one anyway as it's body was lying on the ground<p>

"Welcome" a voice laughed as her vision came to as she could see a tall man wearing a green suit with a yellow question mark on his back "congratulations you have found your way into this facility"

"Where am I?" Ahsoka asked the figure

"Well" The Riddler laughed "that's the riddle isn't it" he made that sound like a joke "I know everything about you Ahsoka Tano, I know you have recently lost your daughter now who was she? oh yeah Kalifa Tano"

"Don't" Ahsoka said with a snarl "you talk about her!"

"OK" The Riddler said then he pointed to two cups beside her a yellow cup and a red cup both filled with liquid "you must be thirsty choose from one of these cups but be careful"

"Why?" Ahsoka asked suspicious

"Because one is poison" The Riddler replied "and the other is water, pick your choice Ahsoka"

Ahsoka hesitated to make her choice as both cups were filled with the same liquid should she go for the yellow one or the red one? such a difficult choice

"Difficult?" The Riddler said in mock surprise "I'm not surprised"

Ahsoka ignored his insults and went for the yellow one and drank the liquid like substance in one gulp

"Whoops" The Riddler laughed and Ahsoka gasped in horror "wrong choice"

"No" Ahsoka gasped "it couldn't have been"

"You thought the poison was in the red cup" The Riddler laughed "everyone does now you have only 32 hours to live enjoy the last hours of your life" the image faded and Ahsoka began to pant and scream in horror

* * *

><p>Anakin and Obi-Wan had just finished discussing things with Bruce<p>

"So" Bruce said taking in the information slowly "Ahsoka has been kidnapped by The Joker and The Riddler?"

"Yes" Anakin said and a beeping noise came from their package and Anakin unwrapped it and the hologram of the Riddler came on

"Hello again" he chuckled "Jedi Knights it appears you have failed to solve my riddle, your padawan was not in Wayne Industries she was in fact in Arkham City and the different time was the future!"

"Arkham City?" Anakin gasped

"It's a new facility" Bruce explained "currently being built, I don't like it"

"Me neither" and the hologram of Alex came on "I know where she is!"

"The Riddler just said" Anakin started to say but Alex cut him off

"No" he explained "he was lying it was just a diversion, and I was sent on a wild goose chase!"

"Why?" Obi-Wan said

"I don't know" Alex muttered then he tried to use his Lightsaber on a door "arghh!" he groaned in frustration "wood! I've got to invent a setting for that, it's embarrassing!" then the hologram shut off as a loud monster began to roar

"Alex!" Anakin yelled "Alex!" no answer came from the hologram


	4. Arkham City

Hi guys here is chapter 4 of The Poisoned Flame Part 1 review and enjoy this chapter was written by Legionary Prime

* * *

><p>Chapter 4: Arkham City<p>

* * *

><p>Anakin, Obi-Wan and Bruce Wayne traveled to the future where Bruce Wayne was giving a press conference on closing down Arkham City.<p>

"Thank you, thank you Gotham. Imprisoned behind these walls, gang leaders are fighting a bloody war in the middle of our once great city. Every inmate from Arkham Asylum and Blackgate Prison has been relocated to this facility. How can this be safe for the people of Gotham?"

"I got a bad feeling about this master," Anakin said.

"For once, you and I agree," Said Obi-Wan.

Their fears were confirmed as a security fan with the word TYGER written all over it pulled up. Armed guards stormed out and released smoke grenades. "We have Wayne and the Jedi, targets secured," One of the guards said.

Wayne, Anakin and Obi-Wan were all knocked out.

Some time later.

"Wake up Mr. Wayne, Mr. Skywalker, and Mr. Kenobi," Said a voice that reminded Anakin and Obi-Wan of Count Dooku.

"Dooku? How are you here?" Anakin who found himself bound to a chair along with Obi-Wan and Wayne.

"That's not him. Its Hugo Strange," Said Wayne.

"Right you are Mr. Wayne," Said an old man with semi-bald hair and wore a lab coat.

"Shut Arkham City down, its tearing the city apart," Pleaded Wayne.

"Ah but what I have planned will make me famous. Once Protocol 10 is initiated, I will be known as the savior of Gotham, just like you BATMAN!"

"You won't get away with this Strange!" Yelled Wayne.

"Ah, but I will. You see, if you try to interfere I will reveal everyone your secret Mr. Wayne," And with that, Strange left.

"What are we going to do now Master? Our lightsabers our gone and this cuffs are force proof," Said Anakin.

"I got an idea," Said Bruce as he started to rock his chair. Anakin and Obi-Wan did the same.

They successfully got out of the binds of the chairs. Two TYGER guards busted in suddenly "Hey, where do you think you three are going?" Said the guard as he tried to stop them.

Bruce knocked the guy and took a security scanner from him but the other one, who had more guards with him, subdued the three.

The guard directed the three to Line A of processing.

They got towards the end where Strange didn't even remove their cuffs, it would make things 'too easy' he said.

"Jack Ryder?" Said a surprised Wayne. Jack Ryder was a famous news reporter.

"Bruce Wayne and your mysterious buddies? One minute I was reporting your press conference and I got arrested. Now here we both are," Said Jack.

"Listen to me. Stay behind us and don't do anything crazy."

"Why would I listen to a guy who can't even fight? Not to mention your buddies probably don't fight either," Ryder said.

"Why I outta-" Anakin tried to say but was pushed back.

"Anakin don't," Obi-Wan.

"Why not? This guy says we can't fight and I want to show him that we can," Anakin said.

"Control your anger. He is just afraid of what is going to happen," Obi-Wan said.

"What do you mean?" Anakin asked.

"Open the gates," Said a TYGER guard.

"That's why," Obi-Wan said.

Ryder high tailed it out of there, only to be meet with a pack of inmates looking for a fight. A bunch of inmates were watching over.

Despite the cuffs, Bruce and the Jedi were able to subdue the inmates.

"Come here Ryder," Wayne said as he picked up Ryder as he and the Jedi walked towards the next gate.

The gate opened to reveal the Penguin.

"We meet again Wayne. Now for some payback for what you did to my family," Said the Penguin as he punched Wayne down.

A few of Penguin's goons knocked out Wayne and the Jedi.

Bruce was the first to awaken. "Cobblepot " But he was introduced with a fist in his face.

"How does it feel Wayne to be at the bottom cause that's how my family was after yours ruined mine!" Yelled Penguin as he tried to land another blow on Wayne but he countered it and twisted his hands with his cuffs.

"What the-" Obi-Wan muttered as he awoken.

"Wayne's free. Kill him and his friends," Yelled a staggering Penguin.

Bruce broke free of his cuffs and knocked out the inmates. He picked a key to the cuffs from one of them and unlocked Anakin and Obi-Wan's cuffs.

"We need to get to higher ground so I can contact Alfred and have him deliver my Batsuit," Said Wayne and the Jedi nodded.

The three climbed the nearest building and got hold of Alfred.

"Alfred can you hear me?"

"Yes Master Bruce I can but there is a lot more interference than usual. What is it that you require?"

"Can you send a drop pod with my Batsuit on top of the ACE Chemicals tower?"

"I will see what I can do sir."

The three traveled to the top of the Chemical building where the pod containing the Batsuit landed.

Bruce placed his hand on a scanner and the pod opened to reveal his Batsuit.

He and the Jedi smiled as he put the suit on.

"I am going to activate my scanner to track the TYGER guard communications with this card I stole," Bruce said to the Jedi.

Bruce, now in his Batman suit pulled out his scanner and tracked a TYGER guard conversation.

"We have confirmation that Prisoner 0400 is being held captive in the Courthouse. Repeat, Catwoman is in the Courthouse."

"Is she in danger?" Said the familiar voice of Strange.

"Affirmative. She is being held by Dent."

"Ha, ha, ha. Let Two-Face have his fun."

With that, Batman deactivated the scanner. "Alfred, did you get that?"

"Yes I did sir. It seems things aren't going too well for Ms. Kyle. Mr. Dent's obsession for all things binary won't be good at all for her," Said Alfred via communicator.

"If anyone knows anything about Protocol 10, its her," Said Batman.

"Whose Catwoman?" Anakin asked.

"An old 'acquaintance' that became a well-known petty thief. She has eyes and ears all over the criminal underworld. I bet she may even have information on your friend, Tano," Said Batman.

"Good then lets go rescue the Damsel in distress as that is what we do best it seems now these days," Said Obi-Wan.


	5. Nine Lives

Hi guys here is chapter 5 of The Poisoned Flame Part 1 review and enjoy

* * *

><p>Chapter 5: Nine Lives<p>

* * *

><p>"How are we gonna get in there?" Anakin asked surveying the courthouse<p>

"Well" Batman said looking through the cowl "Why not just walk through the front door?" then he jumped of the stone gargoyle and glided to the ground

"It's Batman!" one of Two-Face's thugs said but before they even had a chance he beat up all of the thugs in one swift stroke

"It seems" Obi-Wan chuckled "our new friend it's quite the reckless one"

"Remind you of anyone?" Anakin laughed

"Oh" Obi-Wan groaned "just follow my lead Anakin" then they two jumped off and landed in the courtyard filled with old Harvey Dent campaign posters

"Well" Anakin said "we've made it this far, maybe Ahsoka is here"

"Let's hope she's still alive" Obi-Wan muttered

"Come on" Batman said and the entered the Courthouse

From downstairs they heard a voice counting the dates of the months

"Who's that?" Anakin asked

"Don't mind him"

"But"

"Anakin let's just leave that" and they moved forward into the Courthouse

* * *

><p>Upstairs Batman and the Jedi could here cheering they looked outside a window and saw Two-Face making a speech<p>

"The only way to get by in this place is respect" then his bad side spoke "fear that's how we get respect, show them all how we do things" the good half of his face spoke "we should be fare though" he moved his coin threw his fingerse "this is a place of justice after all" his bad half spoke again "screw justice, just kill her, then we'll get respect" he looked out to his thugs "BRING OUT THE DEFENDANT" and the curtains dropped reaveling Catwoman tied to a rope dangling just above a vat of acid

"You know" Catwoman said seductivly "you really know how to keep a girl hanging Harv"

"Silence" Two-Face snapped he stuck his gun up in he face "you stole from us, nobody steals from us!"

"I'm sorry" Catwoman chuckling "I've been a bad kitty, untie me and I'll make it up to you"

Two-Face looked at his coin "let's see if the coin says you're telling the truth, head's you live tails you die" and he tossed it then it landed, Two-Face looked at it and smiled evily "this court is now in session"

Anakin, Obi-Wan and Batman looked at each other

"That doesn't sound good" Obi-Wan said

"No it doesn't" Batman agreed "come with me I'll rescue Se- I mean Catwoman" then they walked outside quietly and they spotted another problem a guard with a gun right behind them

"I'll take the guard" Batman told them "then it should be easy" he then crouched down and took out the gaurd by using a silent takedown and with that they jumped into the entire Court

"IT'S BATMAN" One of Two-Face's thugs said

"Ah" Two-Face laughed "it seems our friend Batman" he looked at the two Jedi "and friends have arrived kill them now!" a few of his thugs ran away but few stayed while Two-Face shot at Batman but kept missing them "stay still!"

"Anakin!" Obi-Wan yelled and Anakin nodded by using a powerful force push on Two-Face's thugs

"Hmm" Catwoman sighed looking at Anakin "nice shot"

"Be quiet" Anakin said

"OK" Catwoman laughed then they heard Two-Face's voice

"Objection!" he then took a shot a Batman which hit him in the head and then he knocked the two Jedi out "overrulled" he then blew smoke from his gun and ran up to Catwoman

"Head's or tails?" Two-Face laughed "you're choice kitty cat"

"Which ever one" Catwoman sighed "let's me out of here alive"

Two-Face then tossed the coin again and it landed on Tails

"Not this one" he laughed then all of a sudden a powerful push threw him onto the wall knocking him unconsious then Batman freed Catwoman and put Two-Face on the rop

"And I thought it was cats" she muttered "who had nine lives"

"Oh be quiet" Anakin snapped

"Fine" Catwoman said smiling

"Stop it" Batman told them "we need information Selina"

"Information?" Catwoman said surprised "about what?"

"Protocal 10" Obi-Wan said "and the whereabouts of our friend Ahsoka Tano"

"Hmm" Catwoman sighed then she looked at Anakin's angry expression "never heard of Protocal 10 but I have heard that a new prisoner was brought in this morning, Strange said she was alien but then went missing this afternoon"

"Do you know where she is?" Obi-Wan said

"No" Catwoman replied "but rumour has it Strange has been working with Joker planning something very special for him" she looked right at Batman "maybe that's Protocal 10"

"I knew it" Anakin growled "we're wasting our time"

"You saved me" Catwoman chuckled "I guess I owe you one"

"Oh stop it Selina" Batman muttered then a voice came from a speaker

"Twinkle twinkle little bat watch me kill your favourite cat!" the voice laughed then coughed a few times

"All I know is" Catwoman started to say but Batman cut her off by pushing her against a wall as a bullet shot came from the window

"See ya soon Bats!" Joker chuckled

"That was Joker" Batman explained

"Oh great" Anakin groaned "another super villian we have to worry about"

"You're friend is not safe here" Batman told them he looked at Catwoman "no-one is"

Catwoman then took out her whip "nine lives remember" she then escaped from the building

"Most impressive" Obi-Wan chuckled


	6. Joker's Message

Hi guys here is chapter 6 of The Poisoned Flame Part 1 review and enjoy

* * *

><p>Chapter 6: Joker's Message<p>

* * *

><p>Batman looked at the glass window with the cowl where the shot had been fired<p>

"The shot came through there" he muttered he looked around for the shell "now where did it hit" he found the shell and a streak of orange line appeared "This trail should lead us to Joker"

"And maybe" Anakin said hopefully "Ahsoka" a beeping came from a hologram and The Riddler was there

"Hello Jedi Knights" he chuckled "having a little trouble? I know you are, hurry if you want to save your little padawan" and a hologram of Ahsoka came on although something was wrong with her, she had blue lines on her face and she was gasping for air

"Anakin" she gasped "if I don't make it"

"You will" Anakin told her "just hang on we'll find you"

"I know" Ahsoka gasped " if I don't just tell" but before she could say anymore her eyes closed and she fell unconscious

"AHSOKA!" Anakin yelled and the hologram disappeared

"She'll be fine" he hoped at least for Alex they saw that Batman had disappeared too

"He must've gone to find Joker" Obi-Wan said

"We need to get to the church" Anakin told him "that's where the projectile was fired"

* * *

><p>At the church entrance they found that Batman was already outside beating up some thugs<p>

"You could've saved some for us" Obi-Wan laughed

"They were too easy" Batman chuckled "but it sounds like Harley Quinn is inside"

"Who's Harley Quinn?" Anakin asked

"A Sidekick well I wouldn't say sidekick more like girlfriend of the Joker but she never was very bright"

"Who knew Joker would have a girlfriend" Anakin chuckled

"I know" Batman laughed then he opened the church door and the group entered

* * *

><p>Quinn had just exited the building and told Joker's thugs to take down Batman and the Jedi if they tried to rescue the hostages but Batman was too quick for the thugs and beat them to a pulp<p>

"OK" Aaron Cash told his men "if you didn't notice Batman and his friends just saved our asses"

"Cash" Batman said "where's Joker?"

"I don't know" Cash told them "last I heard he was over at the Steel-mill damn there's something wrong with him"

"Thanks for your help" Batman said then they went up to the bell tower

* * *

><p>The gun was hooked up to a monitor<p>

"There's the gun" Anakin growled

"Now where's the person who fired it?" Obi-Wan asked

"It looks like it was remotely controlled by Joker" Batman explained and as if on cue the TV's next them came on with the Joker

"Well done Detective" Joker laughed "oh you finaly figured it out!"

"Shut it" Anakin snapped

"I might as well" Joker chuckled "seeing as I haven't seen the Bat since now what was it, oh yeah there was Asylum. some monsters and thats it he left me to die"

"What?" Anakin gasped

"Well he probably doesn't remember it that way" Joker chuckled "but who cares? all you three need to worry about the bombs!"and sure enough a bomb timer came on "clocks ticking"

"RUN!" Anakin yelled and then they dived out of the window onto the courtyard

"No luck yet" Batman said "on finding your friend Tano"

"Damn" Anakin growled "Joker was a waste of time"

"No" Obi-Wan laughed "Cash said Joker was in the Steel-Mill let's head there and talk to Joker ourselves"

"What?" Anakin coughed

"Trust me" Obi-Wan told him with a smile


	7. The Old Fake Joker Gag

Hi guys here is chapter 7 of The Poisoned Flame Part 1 review and enjoy

* * *

><p>Chapter 7: The Old Fake Joker Gag<p>

* * *

><p>The comlink bleeped on Anakin's wrist he tapped it and Alex's hologram came on<p>

"Damn it" he muttered he ran down a corridor

"Alex?" Anakin said as he looked surprised to see him, last time they saw him he was running from something

"Yeah" Alex panted "I'm running"

"I can see that" Obi-Wan said

"Just escaped from Killer Croc" Alex panted "but he'll be back"

"What?" Anakin gasped "who's Killer Croc"

"A dangerous animal" Alex explained "any luck on finding Ahsoka?"

Anakin and Obi-Wan exchanged quick glances their faces looked nervous

"What?" Alex asked "she's fine isn't she?"

"Well" Anakin stammered "she might be"

"I'll be there as quick as I can" Alex panted knowing there was something wrong then he turned round as he heard a roar "gotta go look for a manhole near the church"

"Why?" Obi-Wan asked

"Because that's where I'll be meeting you" Alex said then the hologram disappeared and Anakin and Obi-Wan headed for the church

* * *

><p>Batman entered Joker Fun-Land beet up some thugs and beet Mr Hammer<p>

"No" he could here Harley Quinn sobbing he entered the building Quinn turned at the sight of him

"You" she snarled "just leave us alone B-man why do you have to be so mean"

Batman used the cowl to scan Joker's body it read deceased then out of nowhere Joker came from behind him

"Surprise" Joker laughed then he knocked him to the ground "you fell for the old fake Joker gag Batman" then Harley Quinn knocked him unconscious

* * *

><p>Anakin and Obi-Wan neared a manhole near the church<p>

"Well this is said where to meat us" Anakin said

"He might be busy" Obi-Wan suggested but then a hologram came on with a message

_Stand Back_

"What does that mean?" Anakin asked and if on cue the top of the manhole began to rumble and it blew off as Alex came shooting up followed by a wave of fire he landed on the ground with a thud!

"Ow!" Alex said "not my best of entrances"

"Whoa" Anakin said "how'd you even escape?"

"Not so smart that Croc fella" Alex laughed he said down into the sewer

"I heard that" a snarling voice said

"You tried" Alex laughed then he closed the manhole quickly as Croc began to speak again"well let's go the church" and they entered the church

* * *

><p>The church was completely deserted except for a Togruta girl<p>

"Ahsoka" Alex said and he ran to her, he felt her neck "damn it" there was no pulse he then took out a vial with a red like substance and put it into her neck, she woke up with a cough

"Alex?" she coughed

"It's me Snips" Alex said then Ahsoka hit him "ow that was like Miranda's"

"She told us" Ahsoka said "you weren't dead"

"Well" Alex stammered "I predicted she would"

"She's a good girl" Ahsoka snapped and Alex didn't want to argue with her

"Well done" the voice of The Riddler echoed "well done indeed" and he stepped out of the shadows with an evil smile "you fell right into my trap"


	8. Riddler's Plot

Hi guys here is chapter 8 of The Poisoned Flame Part 1 review and enjoy

* * *

><p>Chapter 8: Riddler's Plot<p>

* * *

><p>"You" Alex snarled he took out his Lightsaber and struck but Riddler had one of his own and blocked it<p>

"Ah ah ah" Riddler chuckled "no no no"

"Why?" Alex asked "why did you poison Ahsoka?"

"To make you see" Riddler snarled "but that journey's come to an end"

"What do you mean?" Alex said curious "what journey?"

"Our journey" Riddler said simply "our final problem"

"Stop it" Alex snapped "stop it now"

"Ah" Riddler laughed "but I know who you are, who you really are"

"Master" Ahsoka said "don't listen"

Alex turned to look at her

"Oh the Jedi have kept secrets from you" Riddler chuckled "it's just this final problem now"

"What problem?" Alex said wanting to know what it was

"The problem of us" Riddler said smiling "how it ends"

* * *

><p>Batman woke up he was strapped to a chair Quinn went for the mask<p>

"Harley" Joker coughed "no need to spoil the fun"

"But I wanna know who he is" Harley complained

"People aren't who you think they are" Joker chuckled "believe me"

"It was all a lie" Batman snarled "there's nothing wrong with you"

"Nice of you to say" Joker laughed he walked closer to Batman and showed his deformed face "but you of all people should know there's plenty wrong with me"

"My god" Batman gasped

"I know" Joker said "I can't believe I'm asking you this Bats but I need your help I was working on a cure I nearly had it but it was stolen from me"

"Why would I help you?" Batman asked already knowing the answer

"Because" Joker chuckled "take my blood for example, I wish somebody would, this stuff is killing me"

"And?" Batman said

"Now there's a little bit of me inside you too Bats" Joker chuckled and Batman saw a that Joker was right

* * *

><p>Riddler was clapping his hands together<p>

"This was all my plan" he chuckled "the perfect way to lure you here" he pointed to Alex "I would have no idea that Croc would try first to kill you"

"Well" Alex said "close call I guess"

"Not for long" Riddler said smiling "anyway it took a careful amount of planning to lure The Avatar here, kidnap his girlfriend, poison her"

"Hey" Ahsoka snapped "your brilliant plan failed"

"Your right my dear" Riddler said chuckling "but when it comes to the Avatar always have a plan B"

"And this plan B?" Anakin said "that's Protocol 10?"

"Protocol 10?" Riddler said stunned "never heard of it"

"Yeah yeah" Alex said "heard that before"

"Right, right my plan B is to get you here" Riddler explained "then this is where the real game begins"

"What?" Alex said then as if on cue a massive explosion came from underground and they all fell right under Arkham City itself

* * *

><p>Riddler stood up first "welcome to my lair"<p>

Alex woke up followed by Anakin, Ahsoka and Obi-Wan

"What happened?" Anakin asked

"Portal" Alex explained "we've moved"

"What!" Anakin said puzzled

"Look" Ahsoka said "just trust me Skyguy I've been through a lot worse"

"Where are we?" Obi-Wan asked the Riddler

"Well you see we've passed through a giant Vortex Manipulator"

"Oh god" Alex groaned "I hate those, nasty way to travel"

"Anyway" Riddler snarled "this is the next part of my plan B" he smiled evilly


	9. Plan B

Hi guys here is chapter 9 of The Poisoned Flame Part 1 review and enjoy

* * *

><p>Chapter 9: Plan B<p>

* * *

><p>"Watch the screen" Riddler said and a screen came on showing different images of Gotham City "I've placed several bombs right in the heart of Gotham City" then an explosion filled the whole room people began screaming and running<p>

"No" Alex yelled he looked Riddler's smiling face then a message was in the sky

_People of Gotham, Riddle me this, Riddle me that: What is the name of a creature that can control all four elements, Air, Water, Earth and Fire? _

"Monster" Ahsoka snarled then another explosion sounded and more and more and more, the group watched in horror as Gotham City was blown to smithereens

"Isn't it just beautiful" Riddler chuckled "all those people running and screaming"

"My god" Alex gasped "you're killing everyone in Gotham"

"Yes, Avatar" Riddler chuckled "that is what will happen if you don't solve our final problem quickly"

"I'll never do that" Alex snarled

"Well then" Riddler chuckled "your own choice" and Alex watched in horror as bombs continued to destroy Gotham itself

* * *

><p>"Now Bats" Joker started to say but he was cut off by an explosion "what?" he said angrily "who's exploding Gotham?"<p>

"Riddler" Batman said

"Ah" Joker laughed "he's putting his plan B into place, I told him plan A would never work after all B was my idea"

"You sick twisted monster" Batman snarled "people are being killed"

"I know" Joker laughed "but on the other hand" he kicked Batman's chair out of the window "find a cure Bats!" he called from the window "I'll be in touch!"

Batman contacted Alfred

"Alfred"

"Yes sir" Alfred's voice answered

"Joker's poisoned me, and Riddler's destroying Gotham as we speak"

"I've been monitoring the destruction on the Bat-Computer" Alfred explained "Robin's trying to evacuate as many people as possible, more to the point our Jedi friends have gone missing as well"

"That doesn't sound good" Batman said "I need to find them"

"Yes you do" Alfred said "but they can manage on their own, in the meanwhile you need to find a cure"

"But Alfred" Batman said "Gotham is being destroyed"

"The Jedi will stop that" Alfred said "I know because the Avatar is with them"

"You're right" Batman sighed "I'd best go find a cure maybe Mr. Freeze can help"

* * *

><p>"Alex" Ahsoka said as Alex stared silently at the screen watching the destruction of Gotham "come on I know you, there's always a plan with you"<p>

"No" Alex sighed "not this time" and for once he looked as hopeless as ever

"But there must be something" Ahsoka stammered "I mean we can't"

"Ahsoka" Alex said sadly "there is no plan"

"No" Ahsoka said crying "I've always believed in you"

"That's the problem!" Alex snapped he looked at the ground "this is all my fault, everything"

"What?" Anakin said "it can't be"

"It is master" Alex snapped "I can't stop Riddler" then he closed his eyes "there is no hope"

"There's always hope!" Ahsoka said sobbing "there's always hope" Alex didn't answer "master?" he was asleep in the Spirit World, Riddler had left and Alex had entered the Spirit World to ask for advice from previous Avatars


	10. The Spirit World

Hi guys here is chapter 10 of The Poisoned Flame Part 1 review and enjoy we're just a few chapters away from a huge cliff-hanger

* * *

><p>Chapter 10: The Spirit World<p>

* * *

><p>Alex looked at his surroundings in the strange beautiful world, hybrids of different creatures ran past him<p>

"Hello" said a familiar voice and the Spirit of Avatar Roku appeared out of nowhere "Alex"

"Roku" Alex gasped and Roku smiled

"The world is in crises" Roku explained "Riddle is unstoppable"

"I know" Alex said "I can't think of anything to stop him"

"Remember Alex" Roku told him "you are the Avatar, but there is another situation at hand"

"What?" Alex asked "I thought The Riddler" Roku cut him off

"Riddler is the beginning" Roku explained "the Galaxy keys have been unleashed on the world"

"What are they?" Alex asked "I've never heard of them"

"The Galaxy Keys" Roku explained "are seven keys in which if found together unlock a very powerful weapon"

"Let me guess" Alex said smiling "if the weapon is found the universe will be destroyed?"

"How did you?" Roku said stammering

"I've been around a few times" Alex chuckled "I know everything these weapons are"

"OK" Roku chuckled "Once you've stopped Riddler you must find these keys and stop the weapon from being activated"

"One problem" Alex said "we don't know where it is or how to get out of Riddler's trap"

"Remember" Roku said again "you are the Avatar" then he disappeared

"Well that was a waste of time" Alex muttered and he came back from the Spirit World with a gasp

"Any luck?" Ahsoka asked him smiling, and Alex looked at her

"No" Alex told her "but we have another problem"

"Some sought of an end of the world type scenario" Anakin chuckled

"Yep" Alex laughed "but more of a quest, we have to find the Galaxy Keys"

"The Galaxy Keys?" Obi-Wan said startled "I thought they were lost"

"Master?" Anakin said "you know about those?"

"No" Obi-Wan stammered "only they were lost" Alex, Anakin and Ahsoka exchanged a quick glance at each other knowing Obi-Wan was lying then Alex realised something Obi-Wan was dead but yet here he was alive

_Of course_ Alex thought _I should've known__, I am so thick_

"Come on" Alex said then he forced pushed his handcuffs of and broke Anakin, Ahsoka and Obi-Wan free and ran across the hallway but something caught Alex's mind

"Oh" Alex sighed he stared at a machine "beautiful" he stared wide eyed at the machine

"Alex?" Ahsoka said worried "what is that?"

"Species analyzer" Alex explained he put his extra pairs of glasses on and examined the analyzer he looked at Ahsoka's worried face "it's harmless basically it analyzes cells of the person and tells him or her what species they are, if they don't know obviously, but they were all exterminated after the great war"

"Why?" Anakin asked interested

"Because sometimes" Alex explained "they could clone the species and turn against it's original maker"

"That bad huh?" Ahsoka said then she noticed Obi-Wan shifting a little bit "Obi-Wan?"

"In my head" Obi-Wan muttered then he ran out of the room

"Follow him" Alex told Anakin and Ahsoka "I'll catch up" they nodded and they ran after Obi-Wan, Alex saw a syringe lick object and jabbed it into his arm and put the blood sample into the machine itself words came up

_Alex_

_Species: Human/ Air_ Nomad

"Thank god" Alex gasped then he ran after Anakin and Ahsoka but as he did the words on the machine began to change

_Name: Alex_

_Species: Time Lord_


	11. Perception Filter

Hi guys here is chapter 11 of The Poisoned Flame Part 1 review and enjoy

* * *

><p>Chapter 11: Perception Filter<p>

* * *

><p>Anakin and Ahsoka screamed and Alex rushed towards the noise not noticing the words on the Species Analyzer<p>

_Name: Alex _

_Species: Time Lord_

Ahsoka and Anakin ran to Alex panting

"What happened?" Alex asked

"Obi-Wan attacked us" Anakin said he looked annoyed "why would he do that?" then Ahsoka noticed the words on the Species Analyzer

"Uh Master" she stared at the words shocked

"What, Snips?" Alex said

"Uh" Ahsoka stammered then she noticed the words had quickly vanished "never mind"

"Back to the problem" Anakin snapped "why would Obi-Wan attack us?"

"It's not Obi-Wan" Alex explained "someone's been fooling us with a perception filter all this time"

"You don't think it was" Ahsoka said she was about to mention the woman who haunted her nightmares ever since she killed her Madame Kovarian "Madame Kovarian, do you?"

"Nah" Alex sighed still remembering her "probably not" but that didn't calm Ahsoka's fears as she knew Kovarian would try anything to get revenge "whoever cloned Obi-Wan placed s perception filter on us making us forget that he's dead, but who would do that?"

Then all of a sudden an eerie voice came from a nearby radio

"Hello" said the voice and the group gasped at the unexpected moment

"Who are you?" Alex asked

"Well Avatar" the voice chuckled "you can call me Mr.E and here's a helpful riddle that can help you figure out your little problem, Knock knock who's there, look out the joke's on you. Good luck" then the voice stopped and the radio blew

"What the heck does that mean?" Anakin said confused

"I don't know" Alex muttered

"I don't trust that creep" Ahsoka said "who knows he might be trying to trick us"

"Whatever Mr.E is trying to warn us about" Alex said "we need to stop Riddler"

"I thought you might say that" Obi-Wan's voice said and Alex turned round

"Ah" Alex sighed he folded his arms together "I wondered when you'd show up"

"Sorry my master can't show" Obi-Wan chuckled "you have me for entertainment" and as if on cue Riddler's voice came from a screen

"Obi-Wan stand down" Obi-Wan obeyed and stood next a screen in which the Riddler came on

"Riddler" Alex snarled "you'll pay for this"

"I already have" Riddler laughed "my fellow Jedi Knights, it was I who placed the perception filter on you and your friends and placed a copy of Obi-Wan with you"

"Get to the point" Anakin snapped then Ahsoka started to feel something within her legs and Alex noticed it she began to stumble but Alex caught her

"Ahsoka, are you alright?"

"I'm fine" she told him "it's just a little fall"

"Ha" Riddler laughed "Ahsoka Tano the girl who waited, you've waited long enough the poison is effecting you more than I thought"

"What?" Alex gasped shocked he looked at Ahsoka "I thought I cured her" he took out his red vial

"Well that cure" Riddler explained "only lasts for a short time, Avatar"

Ahsoka started to close her eyes

"AHSOKA!" Anakin and Alex yelled, Alex dropped the vial which smashed against the floor

"It's not the actual cure" Riddler chuckled "she's been poisoned with Joker's blood"

"You stunted slime" Alex snarled "I'll kill you, you have my word"

"You don't want to kill me" Riddler chuckled "I know it, when I know something about you, a secret that has been hidden for years" he smiled evilly as he looked at Alex's shocked for years "who you really are, what you really are"


	12. The Last Time Lord

Hi guys here is chapter 12 of The Poisoned Flame Part 1 review and enjoy

* * *

><p>Chapter 12: The Last Time Lord<p>

* * *

><p>"Guys" Batman said and Anakin and Alex turned round he began panting holding a vial of blue liquid "sorry I was hold up by Joker and other people" he handing the vial to Alex<p>

"What is it?" Alex asked as the screen with Riddler smiled

"It's the cure" Batman explained he handed the vial to Alex "the actual cure, I realized that Riddler planted the fake cure"

"You'd better be right" Alex said he injected the cure into Ahsoka's neck

"Thanks" Ahsoka gasped "twice I've nearly died today"

Alex smiled at her although he regretted not being there for her

"Well done" came the voice of the Riddler on the screen he was clapping "you four are nothing but trouble" he smiled and he made some gestures to unseen people which as if on cue red sniper dots zoomed across the wall before staying firmly on the groups heads

"Are you going to listen to me now?" Riddler said "with you're lives in steak?"

"Alex" Anakin said he pointed he whispered so Riddler didn't hear "there's some explosives near a wall, maybe we can escape but just keep talking"

"OK" Alex whispered back "you'd better be right about this" he looked at Riddler "why do you want us out of the way? Is it to find the Galaxy Keys?"

"No" Riddler chuckled "no, I don't care about those stupid keys, or the weapon"

"Then why?" Alex asked

"You see" Riddler chuckled "I got an anonymous source from someone telling me trap you, that was when I stumbled on the Species Analyzer which gave me some very interesting results about you, and what species you are"

"I already know" Alex snapped "what species I am"

"The Jedi Counsel" Riddler laughed "have been keeping secrets from you, ancient secrets"

"What kind of secrets?" Alex said "what haven't the Counsel told me?"

"I know who you are" The Riddler cackled madly "I know what you are" he took a deep breath and said "Time Lord" Alex's eyes widened in shock at this

"No" Alex gasped "I can't be"

"All the signs" Riddler laughed "the Regeneration, everything, you my friend are the son of The Doctor!"

"No" Alex said he clenched his fist "no, that's not possible"

"It is" Riddler cackled "you my friend are the son of the Doctor!"

"Alex" Anakin whispered "the plan, now"

"I can't" Alex gasped knowing the shock and horror "I'm a Time Lord, my dad is the Doctor"

"Alex" Anakin stammered knowing the anger in his look

"What else have the counsel not told me!" Alex snapped "all these secrets lies!"

"Very good" Riddler laughed "let the anger out" he looked at Obi-Wan and said "kill them" Obi-Wan moved forward and ignited his Lightsaber

"Master?" Ahsoka started to say then Alex began to smile

"This could get rough" he laughed then he raised his hand as Obi-Wan began to strike, a beam of fire started to head for the explosives "Geronimo!" Alex said smiling then just as Riddler smiled the flame hit the explosives with a massive BANG,

**TO BE CONTINUED!**


	13. The Poisoned Flame Part 2 preview

**NEXT TIME**

* * *

><p>"Run, run!" Alex told the group as they ran through a massive cavern<p>

"Have you ever considered" Riddler chuckled "the fact that your very existence is hurting the lives of the people you touch?"

Alex stared at Ahsoka wide eyed and worried

"Our final journey is coming Avatar"

Alex and the Riddler battled it out on top of the ACE Chemicals Building

"Only one of us will survive"

"All police" Commissioner Gordan said "be on the look out for the Avatar and Ahsoka Tano!"

"You've faced so many enemies" Riddler chuckled, Alex began staring in shock "but now you've made yourself the enemy"

Alex, Ahsoka, Anakin and Bruce watched the TV screen as Vicki Vale was reporting

"The Gotham City police have issued an arrest warrant for the person known only as the Avatar, for the murder of Hugo Strange"

"Remember Avatar" Riddler chuckled "I owe you"

"I really don't know what to do" Alex whispered standing on the roof of the ACE Chemicals Building

"This is it" Riddler laughed "our final problem" he pulled out a gun

"No!" Alex yelled as a shot went off he began to pant

"This is the end for you" Riddler chuckled

"I think" Alex stammered as Ahsoka looked at him "I'm going to die" the place faded to black


End file.
